


spahgettiee

by OmegaWolfy



Category: w u t
Genre: Crack, Other, wut is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: don't even





	spahgettiee

"So, we're going to do this?" Wolfy's eyes were focused on the jar of spaghetti sauce on the nightstand table.

"Well, yeah," Shurffie's response is coupled with a bowl of slightly cooled spaghetti noodles being set down next to the jar. "we agreed to it, and your significant other gave us permission."

"As long as the ravioli doesn't end up on your feet, it's all good." the author's words are combined with the motion of moving down onto their knees - their partner sitting on the edge of the bed.

And then, the preparations after the pre-preparations began. Shurffie removing the necessary clothing. Wolfy taking a handful of noodles and a spoon full of sauce. The noodles going into their mouth - but not chewed. Just held there. And the sauce being dripped onto Shurffie's cock.

'I can already tell this is going to be messy.' Runs through at least one of their minds as the sauce is spread evenly like one would marinara on a pizza crust. Small circles in all directions - and staying away from the very edge. Or in this case, the tip.

Fingers lace into Wolfy's black hair, pulling their face slowly forwards until the mouth filled loosely with noodles reaches the unsauced tip of Shurffie's dick head. The starchy taste of the whole grain noodles is somewhat heedy in Wolfy's mouth as they open up taking Shurffie in.

It's difficult - possibly even impossible to taste the other with the noodles grinding against Wolfy's tongue and when coupled with the spaghetti sauce it really is impossible.

Italian spice stings a bit in the back of Wolfy's throat, but it's all worth it hearing Shurffie's groan and soft moan above. With somewhat quick movement, Wolfy pushes forward, noodle and dick both sliding down into their throat. Pulling Wolfy back, Shurffie is somewhat surprised to find a lack of gagging from their somewhat older parter. If Wolfy hadn't been face first on dick they might mention something, but instead, they hollow their cheeks, sucking on the other and swallowing the Italian food as they go.

**Author's Note:**

> no ask


End file.
